Nothing good ever comes out of rainy days - 'cept fer today!
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: Shiro hates the rain - it always leads to bad things. But maybe today will be different?


**This was actually based on what I imagined one day whilst on the way to school (Shiro being me and Ichigo being the one I like :3 ) Enjoy! **

Shiro pressed the stick of graphite onto the paper roughly, trying to get the colour of the blood just right. Another day enduring heartbreak. He was close to breaking the pencil in his iron like grip before he was cut off. "Shiro, lunch is almost over,"

The albino boy slowly spun in his seat and glared at his art teacher Aizen - Normally the man was excellent and understanding but right now when Shiro wanted nothing more than to stay cooped up and ignore his blatant feelings, he was an asshole. "Yes Aizen," he muttered darkly, quickly slipping the art book into his bag before heading out and slamming the door shut behind him.

It was a Friday today so that meant in only two hours he could go home and forget everything for another two days . . . including _him_. Shiro stared up at the grey sky and growled with annoyance; he hated rain. Nothing good ever came out of rainy days. It rained when his family abandoned him making him an orphan. It rained on the day he got stabbed and left for dead . . . It rained on the day that bitch started dating _him. _Shiro ran a hand through his snowy locks and set off looking for Grimmjow and the others. The blunette would make him forget about this shit. When he couldn't find them in the usual spots he huffed and went to Yammy in the far corner of the squad, tapping him on the shoulder. "Huh!? Oh, it's only you,"

Shiro looked up angrily at the huge man resisting the urge to kick his ass. "Where ta fuck's Grimm?" he demanded.

Yammy shrugged his shoulders smiling slightly and turned his back on the smaller male. The albino was just about to punch him hard when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Equally, at the same time, the heavens above opened soaking him. "Ah, fuck it all," he shouted at the sky, balling up his fists as the crowd around him began to part and disappear.

He turned ready to head for next lesson when a flash of orange huddled in a corner caught his eye. His heart leapt painfully in his chest as he watched the love of his life curled up against the wall, head resting on his knees, cry his heart out. He knew he shouldn't walk over for it would just deepen the wounds already inflicted to his heart – but he loved that man so fucking much. "Ichigo?" he asked, standing over the weeping man.

There was a slightly angry and muffled "I'm fine," before silence fell again. Shiro shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the boy's body, plonking down next to him shortly after. Ichigo raised his head to wipe his tears with the back of his sleeve, sniffling before glancing at Shiro. "Sorry, - you're going to be late,"

Shiro shrugged and wiped a stray tear from the tanned man's face. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

Ichigo sniffled again and threw his head back so it hit the back of the brick wall. "She dumped me,"

"Rukia did!?" he exclaimed.

All at once Shiro felt excited for finally being able to get rid of that bitch but at the same time unimaginable anger surged through him at the thought of her hurting him in such a way. Never once had he seen the berry cry. Ichigo nodded to Shiro's question. "She found out I'm gay,"

The albino's breath almost seemed to stop for a minute as he processed the recent bit of news. "Ya gay?" he asked, holding his breath.

Ichigo nodded again, sinking lower to the floor (If that was even possible). "I didn't mean for her to find out like that," he insisted. "I never meant for her to find out who I love,"

"Why are ya crying?" he asked, blocking out the pain from the last comment.

Ichigo's head lifted up and he glanced warily at the boy, too tired to even care anymore. "Out of all the things you want to know, you ask why I'm crying?"

"Yeah," he lied.

Shiro didn't want to know when or how he became gay. Sure, he was a little pissed he didn't know beforehand and that he already loved someone but right now he just wanted to know what that bitch had done to make him cry. This guy, who had not even cried since his mother's death! "She just said some stuff," he mumbled, shifting slightly so that their arms and legs were now touching.

Shiro chose to ignore this little movement and continued pursuing the berry. "Ichi," he whispered. "What did she say?"

Shiro reached down and linked their hands encouraging him to tell him. Ichigo gulped around the lump in his throat and clung tightly to Shiro's hand as he spoke. "She said that I was a freak and that I should go die,"

Shiro clenched his hand tightly making sure he didn't with the other one for fear that he would break the others fingers. "That bitch ain't got any right ta say that ta ya," he reassured him. "Ignore her,"

"I know," he nodded. "I just never expected _her_ to say those sorts of things,"

Shiro gently squeezed his hand letting him know in his own little way that he would always be there for him. "Sorry," he suddenly said again.

Shiro cocked his head to one side, a quizzical look on his face. "You're getting wet," he stated gesturing to the droplets of water falling from his white, shaggy strands.

The berry lifted the coat, scooting closer before placing it over both their heads, their bodies now pressed up against each-others. Shiro let a feral grin spread across his face as he quickly peeked at the orangette beside him. Ichigo was blushing bright red as he tried not to fidget closer to Shiro. He had already decided what to do when the berry had confessed to being gay and now as he looked into those chocolate brown orbs he couldn't help himself. "Ya know," he started, getting Ichigo's attention. "This is a perfect opportunity,"

"For what?"

Shiro leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ichigo's feeling him gasp before he melted into the kiss; his hands slowly moving to the back of his neck. God, it felt so good to finally taste him. Shiro felt his heart soar as Ichigo pulled him closer attempting to deepen the kiss. Taking this as a good sign, Shiro ran his tongue along the berry's lips asking for entrance which, to his surprise, was granted. Shiro steadily travelled to the front of Ichigo, his hands now against the wall on either side of Ichigo's head as he explored every inch of the dark cavern. Shiro smirked against the plump lips when a small moan came from the other making Shiro nip lightly at his bottom rim. Eventually, the albino pulled away forming a saliva bridge as they both panted lightly sharing each other's hot and needy breaths. Ichigo rested his head against Shiro's and smiled gently at him, intertwining their hands. Both of them were soaked to the bone from the endless rain that had fallen upon them due to the fact that the coat had been abandoned. They had also failed to notice that the rain had subsided during their passionate onslaught but right now insignificant details like that didn't matter. Shiro wound his arms around the berry and rested his head in the crook of his neck sending small nibbles as he did so. Ichigo hugged him closer and placed his lips near his ear sending warmth onto his ear as he spoke. "She found out I loved you,"

Shiro smiled for the first time in ages as he looked up at the grey sky that had gradually begun to clear. _Nothing good ever comes out of rainy days – 'cept fer today! _

**Please review! – I want to know what you guys think to these! xx**


End file.
